Which Smasher's Line is it Anyway?
by Moon Sabre
Summary: * UPDATED FINALLY* This thing is so old, and I'm still getting reviews for the first chapter. So, because I love writing, the reviews I get, and SSBM, I wrote another chapter. Please R/R and be patient for the next chap. Thanks!
1. Episode I

laughs MWHAHAHAHAH!! Oh I do believe this is a funny fic that I've come up with this year.....yup...more dots....Read and Review...tell me what you think of it and If I get enough reviews I'll write more/type more Which Smasher's Line is it Anyway? It's very very close to Who's line is it anyway? It gave me the inspiration..hope Drew won't be mad...neway enjoy...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAfloats off  
  
**Panther:looks around and sees stars oh no***slap**bandages..need bandages******  
  
Sabre: Hello and welcome to Which Smasher's Line is it Anyway? Where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points don't matter sort of like how Ganandorf's toupe doesn't matter to us cause we still know he's bald. Today we have Mr.G&W.....  
  
Mr.G&W:flips bacon time to get cookin  
  
Sabre: and Peach  
  
Peach:applies make-up huh? Oh I'm on?blushes and does taunt TELL ME WHEN I'M ON NEXT TIME!looks at camera hehe  
  
Sabre: and Donkey Kong  
  
DK:puts on sunglasses and smiles  
  
Sabre: and last AND least Ganandork-eh-dorf  
  
Ganandorf:looks for toupe Where is it?notices he's on aah!covers bald head with hands  
  
Sabre: ok!looks at little card thing We're going to begin with Smasher Guests. The smashers are going to look at a card beside them and act out while the host of the party has to guess what or who they are. Let's begin!  
  
Peach: uh oksound of doorbell ringing yay! the first guestopens invisible doorDK walks in  
  
DK: roars and pounds on chestlittle name thingy pops on screen and says KING KONG  
  
Peach: oooh!! uh just make yourself comfortable there  
  
DK: roars  
  
Peach: ahh!doorbell rings again and DK cont. roaring and pounding everywhere I hope it's just the mail mananswers doorMr.G&W walks in making flying noises  
  
Mr.G&W: whooooosh!whooooosh swish!!!name thing pops up and reads FLYING CARPETDK reaches after him swishing him away swish!!  
  
Peach: oh mybell rings and she answers doorGanandorf walks in  
  
Ganandorf: oh here's a good onestarts plucking at Peach's hairname thing pops up,again, reading SOMEONE WHO NEEDED ROGANE AND COULDN'T FIND ANY SO DECIDED TO PLUCK OUT PEOPLES HAIR AND USE THAT INSTEAD  
  
Peach: ow!whoaDK picks her up and hangs her over his shoulder  
  
DK: roars and pretends to climb a building  
  
Mr.G&W:flys around DK's head  
  
Ganandorf: plucks at DK's hair  
  
DK: roars in front of Ganandorf's face  
  
Ganandorf: whoo bad breathgrabs Mr.G&W and fans DK's mouth with him  
  
Sabre: Peach can you guess who they are yet?  
  
Peach: yes DK is....King Kong?  
  
Sabre: correctDK goes back to his seat  
  
Peach: and Mr. G&W is.....a piece of paper that's blowing away in the wind?  
  
Sabre: close..he was a flying carpetMr.G&W goes back to his seat  
  
Peach: looks at Ganandorf who is in the audiance plucking someones hair and dorf is....a monkey looking for lice?  
  
Sabre: no..he was someone who needed rogane and couldn't find any so he decided to pluck out peoples hair and use that insteadboth return to seat I'll give Peach 1,000 points for calling dorf a monkey  
  
Ganandorf: you gave me that card on purpose!  
  
Sabre: so what if we did have to be prepared. After these commercials we'll cont.  
  
******after commercials  
  
Sabre: welcome back to Which Smasher's Line is it Anyway? looks at card thing again We're gonna play something called Green Screen this is for Ganandorf, Peach, and Mr.G&W.Ganandorf grabs microphone and and stands in front of the green screen this is the green screen where we put images on it and dorf can't see what it is only the audiance and those reading this now. No matter what he does he can't see it but he can guess what is is. Peach and Mr. G&W here are going to give him clues to what's behind him and at the end we are going to see if he gets it right. Let the game begin!!  
  
Peach and Mr.G&W murmur something about ham sandwhiches  
  
Mr.G&W: oh..Welcome back to channle 101 news I'm your host Brain and this is my co-host Pinky  
  
Peach: We're here live with you to tell you about the 26 kids on the school bus who are falling off a bridge right now but that's at 6:00  
  
Mr.G&W: right now we are going to go live to Cuba where our reporter Mr.Hair is nowcamera goes to dorf  
  
Ganandorf:on green screen belly dances appear thank you Brain  
  
Mr.G&W:giggling hey Mr.Hair are things kind of wavy over there?  
  
Ganandorf: oh yes very wavy....turns behind him and looks then ducks keeps moving around I don't know what to do..it's just chaosa bally dancer's belly shows up  
  
Peach: yeah things do look kind of shaky there don't you think Brain?  
  
Mr.G&W: yeah maybe a little hot too  
  
Ganandorf: you're rightwipes away pretend sweat things are cooking over heredancer holding a snake appears  
  
Mr.G&W: you said it was chaos over there?  
  
Ganandorf: yeslooks back again while on the screen the dancers feet appears  
  
Peach: wow oh! hey Mr.Hair I bet it's wild over there right now...is there a celebration going on?  
  
Ganandorf: I don't know it's just wild and crazy!ducks I hope I don't get caught in the middle of it  
  
Peach: Maybe you wouldbellydancers begin spinning flame rods  
  
Sabre: Mr.Hair do you know where you are?  
  
Ganandorf: diffrent natural disasters?  
  
Sabre: If you call belly dancers disasters your right  
  
Ganandorf: Belly Dancers!climbs on green screen let me at them let me at them  
  
all go back to there seat  
  
Sabre: I'll give all three of you......0 pointsall sighfor waiting till 6 to save kids from a falling school bus  
  
Peach: we didn't say we were going to save them..just look at them screaming thier heads off  
  
Sabre: how nicelooks at card dealy majoygerNext we're gonna play From the Hat. This is for all four of you. Earlier in the show we had people write down suggestions of what you'd like the smashers to at out and we chose the best one's and out them in hereshuffles hat  
  
deals one Bad things to say at someones feunral*can't spell today  
  
Peach:walks into middle of stage Im rich!!!  
  
Mr.G&W: who died again? my dad!?  
  
Sabre:draws another What would say to someone who told you they were going to speed past a cop  
  
DK: Drive it like you stole it!!!  
  
Peach: as long as I'm not with you  
  
Sabre:shuffles and deals again laughs What would you say after you burped? oh dear  
  
Peach: excuse me! what else would I saysomeone in the audiance mumbles dumb blonde  
  
DK:belches not bad manners just good food  
  
Ganandorf:burps oops-I mean IT WASN'T ME HE DID IT!!  
  
Mr.G&W:belches It's my lifefarts  
  
Sabre:plugs nosedraws again maybe this one will be less potent....Morning sayings you'd tell to your wife  
  
Ganandorf: who are you?  
  
DK: make me some food  
  
Ganandorf: Who murdered you!?  
  
Sabre:buzzer thank you very much....100 points to all of you..why? I don't know. We'll be back after this break to decide our winners who will do something special with me  
  
****after break  
  
Sabre: man we have short breaks...and we are back I have Peach, DK, and MR.G&W here with me and we are going to do Hoedown with help from Samus on the Saxiphone and Zelda at the pianoapplause ok we need a name of a certain popstar  
  
person#1: Justin Timberlake  
  
person#2: R.Kelly  
  
person#3&4: Brittany Spears  
  
Sabre: Brittany Spears..we are going to do a song about Brittany Spears the girl we all hate  
  
music starts  
  
Peach: Out of our family she was the mut, but now that she's a popstar she turned into a slut  
  
Ganandorf: She was the prettiest girl i'd ever seen,and our pictures our now posted in playboy magazine  
  
Mr.G&W: She's such a horrible singer she broke my mirror, people buy her cd's but why'd they want to hear her?  
  
Sabre: dorfy here may like her but I hate her gut, if she has a problem with that she can kiss  
  
my butt  
  
everyone: she can kiss my buuuuuuuuutt!  
  
Sabre: thank you very much and good night  
  
********slap**************slap**************ow*******ow***************** ****  
  
so what did you think..I told you it is very similiar to the real thing but with smashers...please review I hope you are laughing 


	2. Episode II

Author's Note: It's been an eternity since I updated this, and since it is the summer and all....I decided to go ahead and add at least one more chapter.....I'm still getting reviews for this thing! Very creepy, but it's all for the fans.....I mean....who doesn't love Who's Line is it Anyway?......but when you add our wonderful Smashers.....Things may get a bit out of control....  
  
*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*  
  
Sabre: Welcome, once again, to Which Smasher's Line is it Anyway? Joining us on the show today Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: ~remains sitting in chair, swirling his hand~  
  
Sabre: Marth!  
  
Marth: ~sitting in the chair waving shyly at the camera~  
  
Sabre: And how could we have Marth without our famous, Roy!  
  
Roy: ~looking into his sword, and checking his hair~ Does my hair make my head look big?  
  
Sabre: And finally Fox!  
  
Fox: ~fluffs his tail and sits down~  
  
Sabre: So let's get started! ~ walks down stairs and sits in desk, straightening those little cards~ Yup, Which Smasher's Line is it Anyway? The show where everythings made up and the points don't matter. And I really for sorry for you folks out there who actually keep score on this thing. We choose a winner at the end and they get to do a little something special with me. Let's start the show today with Green Screen. This is for Marth, Roy, and Fox.  
  
~Fox grabs the microphone from Ganondorky (who now became the personal servent/camera man for Sabre) and walks in front of the screen, while Marth and Roy grab the stools.~  
  
Sabre: For those of you at home who don't know what this is, Fox will be reporting on whatever we put on that screen, and no matter how hard he tries, he can't see what we put up. Marth and Roy here will drop hints to him, and at the end we'll see if Fox can guess what is behind him. So let's get started.  
  
~Introductory news music here and camera goes down to Marth and Roy~  
  
Roy: We interrupt your daily program of Mario Cam Live to bring you this special news update.  
  
Marth: Out on the field right now is Fox, bringing the special news. Fox, can you hear us?  
  
~camera pans to Fox, and behind him Ganondorf and Yoshi are seen french kissing~  
  
Ganondorf: Ah! What, no!  
  
Audiance: Eeeww! ~laughter~  
  
Marth: Fox, Fox. Can you hear us over all that racket?  
  
Fox: ~looks behind him, and back darting from one side to the other~ What, what? I can barely hear you over the shouting of what's going on behind me! ~behind him Sheik is seen dancing wildly on a table, while a bunch of male fans jump up and down waving there hands~  
  
Roy: I don't blame you, it looks pretty wild out there.  
  
Fox: Oh, you can't imagine what I've been going through out here! ~moves to the left, just as Ganondorf shows up on the screen dressed in a bikini~  
  
Audiance: ~more laughter as Ganondorf dances the macarina~  
  
~Marth and Roy laugh and cover up they're eyes~  
  
Marth: No, I don't think we can, but things are looking a bit hairy.~shakes his head~  
  
Roy: Fox, can you tell us what started all this excitement?  
  
~Behind Fox, Samus is seen without her suit on (don't worry, we have some things blurred), running across a street frantically~  
  
Fox: ~pauses a moment, one hand on his hip~ I'd have to say it all started with a really twisted game of spin the bottle.  
  
Audiance: ~laughter~  
  
Marth: And they call her the streak, fastest runner on the street.  
  
Fox: ~points at the screen, which is directly pointed at Samus' chest~ And you won't believe how that person got there.  
  
Roy: Well, Fox, let's just this isn't something you see everyday.  
  
~Just then, Roy is seen playing an electric guitar in leather pants and white shirt~  
  
Audiance: ~looks at Roy and laugh, as they see him blush~  
  
Fox: ~eyes wide and nods his head slowly~ And to think. Add a bottle of sake, and a couple of fan girls, and this is your outcome.  
  
Marth: The hips, the hips. ~laughs at Roy, then back at Fox~ Move over to your right a bit. You might need to act as the cover up.  
  
Fox: ~moves to his left(which is their right) thankfully covering up Peach's dress as it blows up from the wind.~  
  
Roy: Gettin' a bit breezy out there.  
  
~buzz, buzz, buzz~  
  
Sabre: Fox, do you know where you are?  
  
Fox: ~normal voice again~ What it's like on a Friday with the Smashers?  
  
Sabre: ~looks at index card and reads~ It says here: Wild moments caught on tape. It doesn't exactly say where you are, but what's behind you. Wild moments, Friday, does it matter?  
  
~Marth and Roy put up the stools and return to their seat, and Fox hands Ganondorf the mic, and returns to his as well~  
  
Sabre: Hey Roy, care to dance for us in those leather pants?  
  
Marth: Swing those hips!  
  
Roy: ~slinks in his seat while audiance laughs~ Nah, that's ok.  
  
Sabre: Next we have Scenes From a Hat. This is for all four of you. ~All line up above the stairs. Sabre shuffles some paper in a hat~ What we had the audiance do was right down some scenes that they wanted to see, and we chose all the funny ones and put them in here and used the rest for confetti. Let's begin! ~draws first one~ Prank Calls you would use while calling the police.  
  
Fox: ~steps down. Pretends to dial the number~ Ring, ring. This is Dunkin' Donuts Coffee Shop, may I take your order.  
  
Sabre: ~shuffle, shuffle~ What you wouldn't yell to the opposing side during a drive-by shooting.  
  
Mewtwo: ~floats by~ Shoot me, shoot me! ~acts like somebody's chasing him~ Aw....crap!  
  
Fox: ~steps down~ Yo mama's ugly too!  
  
Audiance: Oooo!  
  
Sabre: ~rummage, rummage~ What your mother/father would do when your date came over.  
  
Roy: ~walks down and gets a motherly voice~ OOOOH! And here's Marth's baby pictures, doesn't he have such the cutest wittle bottom!  
  
Marth: ~gets all annoyed~~steps down~ And when Roy was two years old he ran through the whole town naked, that little tike.  
  
Sabre: [I see where this is going]...~shuffle shuffle~ Things you don't tell your perspective inlaws the first time you meet them.  
  
Marth: How well did mom know the milk man?  
  
Roy: Your daughter was a good lay the first night.  
  
Audiance: Ooooo ~laughter~  
  
Roy: ~steps down again~ So your daughter's a hooker, bet that made your day. Look on the bright side, it's really good pay.  
  
Fox: Mom, Dad! When's lunch!?  
  
Marth: I just got outa jail yesterday.  
  
Mewtwo: ~walks down calmly~But, I've only been a man two years.  
  
Audiance: ~more laughter~  
  
~buzz, buzz, buzzy, buzz, buzz~  
  
Sabre: ~clapping~ Thank you very much, we'll be back after the break.~throws hat at the camera  
  
************(someday I'll actually do the commercials)  
  
Sabre: Welcome back to Which Smasher's Line is it Anyway? The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are like a video camera in a dollar store. Don't need them. ~shrugs, and shuffles cards~ We're going to play Song Titles. This is for all four of you.  
  
~Marth, and Mewtwo pair up on one side, while Fox and Roy are on the other~  
  
Sabre: This is a fun party game also, if you want a bit of chaos. The idea is that you can only talk in the form of Song Titles. ~Marth and Roy are in the middle first~ Marth, has just broken his arm, and he goes to, Roy, his father.  
  
Marth: ~holds left arm limply~ "Oops, I did it again"  
  
Roy: "Hallelujea(sp)"  
  
Audiance: ~laughter, some giggles~  
  
Marth: ~holds up arm~ " Tribute"  
  
Roy: ~rushes to arm and holds it~ "Don't take the girl"  
  
Marth: ~laughs and walks off to the buzzer~  
  
~Mewtwo walks out~  
  
Mewtwo: " Oo Ee Oo Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing Bang"  
  
Roy: ~laughs and shakes his head, walking off~  
  
Fox: ~holds Mewtwo's arm~ "Coconuts"  
  
~Mewtwo laughs at buzzer~  
  
Sabre: Coconuts, huh?  
  
Fox: ~laughs and shrugs~ Hey, it was the only thing that came up at the time.  
  
Sabre: ~shakes head and sighs~~reads index card~ Let's play props!  
  
Audiance: ~cheers~  
  
Sabre: Marth, Roy, this is your prop~hands them two, big, blue cone shaped things~ Mewtwo, Fox, this is yours~ hands them something that looks like a giant top hat~ The point of this game is to see how many ideas they can come up with using these items.  
  
Marth: Look, look, Madonna! ~points at Roy who has the two cones over his chest~  
  
~buzz~  
  
Mewtwo: Okay kids. Now I'll pull a fox out of my hat! ~pretends to pull Fox up out of the hat, but he gets stuck~  
  
Fox: ~muffled voice~ A little help.~pop~  
  
Mewtwo: Tada!  
  
~buzz~  
  
Marth: ~holds both cones, circle side up, skipping along~ I got some ice cream, I got some ice cream. Want a lick? Mine!  
  
~buzz~  
  
Fox: ~side to audiance, he has top hat on, which covers up half his body~  
  
Mewtwo: ~shriek~ Look! It's chibi Abe!  
  
Fox: ~turns to audiance, his hand seen waving~  
  
~buzz, buzz, buzz~  
  
Sabre: Thank you very much.~gets both props thrown on her~........ . .Anyway! Next we have Irish drinking song! ~the four moan, but line up anyway~ With help from Samus and Sheik, give them a hand. ~clapping~ Ok.~turns to audiance~ Finish this sentence: Pretty as a______  
  
Audiance: ~shouting random words~  
  
Sabre: Shit. Pretty as a pile of shit. Okay, we're going to sing a hoedown about shit.  
  
~laughter from everyone~  
  
Sabre: Let's go.  
  
~Irish drinking song start~  
  
All four: Oh, idy idy idy idy idy idy ide  
  
Mewtwo: I was out the other day  
  
Marth: Strolling along just fine  
  
Roy: When I saw my dear neighbor  
  
Fox: And a dog on a line  
  
Mewtwo: I walked over to say hi  
  
Marth: But then I had a fit  
  
Roy: Because when I walked over there  
  
Fox: I stepped in a pile of shit.  
  
All four: Oh, idy idy idy idy idy idy ide  
  
Marth: Once way back when  
  
Roy: I can hardly remember  
  
Fox: I think it might have been  
  
Mewtwo: Somewhere in September  
  
Marth: I called in an order  
  
Roy: To Jack-In-The-Box  
  
Fox: I ordered fries and a drink  
  
Mewtwo: But it turned out to be a fox.  
  
All four: Oh, idy idy idy idy idy idy ide  
  
Roy: Shit can be grand sometimes  
  
Fox: If you use it right  
  
Mewtwo: Even though it's usually annoying  
  
Marth: As it always might  
  
Roy: It can be used to express feelings  
  
Fox: As I did today  
  
Mewtwo: When I saw a pretty woman  
  
Marth: Shit, Oh, Hey!  
  
All four: Oh, idy idy idy idy idy idy ide  
  
Fox: This is the last time  
  
Mewtwo: I shall sing this song  
  
Marth: For when I did it last time  
  
Roy: I found myself wearing a thong  
  
Fox: It wasn't very pretty  
  
Mewtwo: I assure you that  
  
Marth: Actually it is very shitty  
  
Roy: Cause' my girlfriend left with my cat!  
  
All four: Oh, idy idy idy idy idy idy ide. Oh idy idy idy idy IDY IDY AYYYYYYYE!  
  
Sabre: We'll be back after this short break.  
  
*********************(yup.....someday)  
  
Sabre: Welcome back to Which Smasher's Line is it Anyway? Tonight's winner is Roy! We're going to play Who's Line is it Anyway? We were both given slips of paper, and while we're doing the scene we pull it out and read it. What's the scene?  
  
Marth: The scene is Roy is a customer who just found a fly in his soup. Sabre, the waitor, responds to his complaint.  
  
Roy: ~sitting at a table~ Waitor, there is a fly in my soup!  
  
Sabre: ~rushes over~ Oh, um, do you want a refund.  
  
Roy: No, I want my soup.  
  
Sabre: Sir, you have your soup.  
  
Roy: You call this a five star restraunt!? The service here stinks. You know what I have to say about this!? I have to say ~pulls out slip of paper~ So what do you think about the game? ~both pretend there's a TV and point and murmur about it~ Wait, wait, wait. Don't change the subject on me.  
  
Sabre: I didn't change a thing. And let me tell you something sir, let me say ~pulls out her slip of paper~ Isn't it hot in those leather pants?  
  
Audiance: ~laughter~  
  
Roy: ~blushes~  
  
~buzz, buzz, buzz. BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~  
  
Sabre: MARTH! That's enough! Thank you for watching Which Smasher's Line is it Anyway? Good night!  
  
*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*  
  
It's not very funny when you're writing it, but hopefully you enjoyed....it was so hard and so long to do that Irish drinking song....I almost deleted the whole fic itself......I know it's not the funniest thing in the world, but ya know...... 


End file.
